kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Taulantët
Taulantët, ishin fise Ilire, banorë të ultësirës bregdetare nga Auloni (Vlora) deri në Dyrrah. Përmenden si fqinjë të Dyrrahut që nga shek. VI p.e.r. me qendrat e tyre Adria dhe Sesaret. Rreth vitit 430 p.e.r. shtrijnë përkohësisht sundimin e tyre edhe mbi Dyrrahun. Në shek IV u paraqitën si një bashkësi më vete në përbërjen e mbretërisë ilire: në vitin 335 p.e.r. morën pjesë në luftën e Peilonit kundër Aleksandrit të Maqedonisë. Pas kësaj mbreti i tyre Glaukia u vu në krye të mbretërisë ilire, si themekues i një dinastie të re, duke pasur klitin, përfaqsuesin e fundit të dinastisë së Bardhylit. Gjatë luftërave të mbretërisë ilire kundër Romës emri i Taulantëve nuk përfillet në burimet. Në tokat e tyre përmendet një fis tjetër , ai i parathinëve. Për herë të fundit taulantët shfaqen në kryengritjen kundër perandorit bizantin Honorit, i cili i shtypi me anë të mercenarëve Got. Një tjetër fis me emrin taulant ka banuar në jug të lumit Narenat (Neretva), si fqinjë me dalmatët dhe pyrejt. U pushtuan nga Roma më 168 dhe bënë kryengritje më 35. p.e.r. Historia * Paraqitja e parë në literatur si emër * Paraqitja e fundit si fisë apo form tjetër me të njëjtin emër * Kulminacioni i zhvillimit të fisit Politika * Marrëdhëniet përbrenda fisit * Marrëdhëniet me fiset fqinje * Marrëdheniet e jashtme Gjeografia * Gjatë fazës fillestare * Teritoret më të gjëra të qeveriura nga fisi Taulantë sikurse edhe fiset tjera pasi që është vështirë të bëhet një kuifizim i saktë i vendbanimeve të tyre, duket që në fillim të kohës së hekurit jetonin të pa përqëndruara në katunde dhe po ashtu edhe në vendbanme të përhershme. Në të vërtet sipas arkeologëve vihet në konkludim se shoqëritë e katundeve të kësaj kohe paraqesin një mbledhje të grupeve të shtëpiave të cilat ishin ndëtuar nga njësitë shoqërore përkatëse , si p.sh në bazë të një familije të madhe patialkale apo prej një apo më shumë grupeve në saje të lidhjeve të vëllëzërve të një familje. Ndër vendbanimet e papërforcuara gjatë kohës së hekurit përhapen gjithjë e më shumë sisteme të përforcuara , ashtu që vendbanimet i ngrisin në një element karakteristik të asaj kohe. Këto sisteme të ndërtesave plasoheshin më së shpeshti në hapësira mbi kodra pranë regjioneve me fusha të gjëra e frytëdhënëse dhe në fushat me dheun e përshtatëshëm për mbielljen e dridhërave, njëherit këto paraqithin themelet e qarkut ekonomik të tyre. Ekonomia * Qarku ekonomik përbenda fisit * Këmbimet ekonomike të fisit Demografia * Strktura e popullsisë ** Bujqë ** Aristrokaci ** Skllavë Kultura *Kultura e Fisit Të tjera * Organiszimi i Transportit * Organizimi i Ushtrisë : Monuni Burime informatash për fisin * Emërtimi në literatur ** Ilirisht : ** Latinisht: ** Greqisht : ** Anglisht : ** Gjuhë tjera Tekste kërkimore për Ilirët :Të përgjithëshme ::Udhëpërshkruese, lajmëtare, fotolibra * A. Kulpok, Europas letzte Geheimnis - Albanien, Frankfurt 1981 (E mëshefta e fundit e Evropës). * 40 Years of Socialist Albania, Tiranë 1982 (40 vite të Shqipëris socialiste ). * P. Lendavi, Das einsame Albanien, Zurich 1985 (Shqipëria e vetmuar) . * W. Peinsipp, Das Volk der Shkypetaren, Wien 1985 (Populli i Shkypetarëve). * C. Lienau - G. Prinzig, Beitrage zu Geographie und Geschichte Albaniens, Munster 1986 (Të dhëna mbi gjeografin dhe historin e Shqipërisë) * Die Albaner und ihre Gebiete, Tiranë 1986 (Shqipëtarët dhe trojet e tyre). * N. Stanek, Albanien. Land der Skipetaren, Munchen 1987 (Shqipëria. Vendi i Shkipetarëve). ::Katalogje ekspozitash * L'Art Albanais â travers les siěcles, Paris, Petit Palais, 1974/75. * L'Arte Albanese nei secoli, Rom, Museo Nazionale Preistorico Etnografico >>Luigi Pigorini<<, 1985 * G. Koch u.a., Albanien. Kulturdenkmale eines unbekannten Landes aus 2200 jahren, Marburg 1985. ::Bibliografike * L. Papajani, Bibliografi për Monumentet e Arkitekturës dhe të Artit 1945-1980, Tiranë 1982. * A. Hertzer - V.S. Roman, Albanien. Ein Bibliographischer Forschungsbericht, 1983. * F. Drini, Bibliografi e Arkeologjisë dhe e Historisë së Lashtë të Shqipërisë 1972-1983, Tiranë 1985 * L. Papajani - M. Topi, Bibliografi e Monumenteve të Arkitekturës dhe të Artit 1944-1984, Tiranë 1985. ::Udhëpërshkruese dhe doracak udhëtimi të vjetra * C. Patsch, Das Sandschak Berat in Albanien, Wien 1904, Nachdruck Nendel 1976. * C. Praschniker - A.Schober, Archeologische Forschungen in Albanien und Montenegro, Wien 1919, Nachdruck Nendel 1976. * C. Praschniker, Muzakhia und Malakastra, in: Jahreshefte des Osterreichischen Archologischen Instituts 21/22, 1922-24 Beiblatt 1-224. * L. rey, Guide d'Albania, Paris 1930. :Gazeta shqiptare * Culture Populaire Albanaise, Botues : Instituti për Kulturën e Popullit pranë Akademisë së Shkencave, Tiranë. * Etnographie Albanaise, Botues : Instituti për Kulturën e Popullit pranë Akademisë së Shkencave, Tiranë. * Iliria. Revistë Arkeologjike, Botues : Instituri Arkeologjikë pranë Akademisë së Shkencave, Tiranë. * Monumentet, Botues : Instituri për Mirëmbajtjen e Përmendoreve, Tiranë. * Studia Albanica, Botues : Akademia e Shkencave, Tiranë. * Studime Historike, Botues : Instituti i Historisë pranë Akademisë së Shkencave, Tiranë. : Tekste për periudha të caktuara * G. Statmuller, Forschung zur aëbanischen Frhgeschichte, Wiesbaden 1966. * N.G.L. Hammond, Epirus. The Geography, the Ancient Remains, the History and the Topography of epirus and Adjacent Areas, Oxford 1967. * P. Cabanes L'Epire de la mort de Pyrros â la conquěte romaine, Paris 1976. * S. Pollo - A. Puto, The History of Albania fro its Origins to the Present Day, Londër 1981. * G. Karaiskaj, Pesë mijë vjet fortifikemit në Shqipëri, Tiranë 1981. * The Princeton Encyclopedia of Classical Sites, Princeton 1976. * Theologische Realenzyklopadie II, Berlin 1978, 160ff. * Lexikon des Mitelalters I, Munchen 1980 273ff. ::Parahistoria * F. Prendi, the Prehistory of Albania, in : Cambridge Ancient History I I,Cambridge 1982, 187ff. * M. Korkuti, in P.R. Franke, Albanien im Altertum, s.u 2.1 * Z. Andrea, Kultura Ilire e Tumave në Pellgun e Korçës, Tiranë 1985. * A. Koka, The Illyrian Prehistorical Culture in Albania, Tiranë 1985. :Antika; Ilirët, Grekët, Romakët :: Në përgjithësi * J.J. Wilkers, Dalmatia (History of the Provinces of the Roman Empire), Londër 1969. Lidhje të jashtme Category:Fise Ilire ca:Taulantis en:Taulanti it:Taulanti de:Taulantier